


Velvet: Grimm Bunny

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Velvet's shyness has always gotten the better of her, but maybe meeting a certain someone could change that forever.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Salem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Velvet: Grimm Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my ninth one-shot. I hope you all like it.

Velvet was emerging from the bathroom with a sad sigh. "Why does this always happen to me?" She asked herself out loud. Her shyness had taken over yet again today. Why couldn't she just talk normally to most people? She was fine with her team, Team RWBY and most of JNPR, but other people were off the table. 

"Well, you are the cutest girl I've ever seen." A voice cooed. Velvet turned to see a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body. 

"P-Pardon me, but who are you?" Velvet politely asked.

"I am Salem. It's nice to meet you, Velvet Scarlatina." Salem smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you, Salem." Velvet cutely stuttered. She was distracted by talking to Salem, so she didn't see a black and purple slime make it's way under her bed. "M-May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you." Salem shrugged. "You're stuttering quite a bit, though."

"S-Sorry about that. I-I just have massive shyness." Velvet admitted.

"That just makes you cuter in my opinion." Salem cooed, making Velvet blush.

"T-That's very nice of you to say." Velvet continued stuttering.

"I mean it. Your shyness along with your bunny ears makes you absolutely adorable." Salem added.

"W-Wow. Thank you." Velvet smiled a slightly wide smile.

"I wonder why no one's ever said that before." Salem pondered.

"Well, you know how the w-world is these days." Velvet sagged.

"Oh, too true. I apologize for bringing up a sore subject." Salem frowned.

"O-Oh, that's okay." Velvet reassured.

"Well, I must be going. Nice talking to you, Velvet Scarlatina." With that, Salem walked out of the dorm room. When she was gone, Velvet went to her bed to lie down. That's when the slime made it's move as it emerged from the underside of the bed, climbing onto the top. Sensing it's purpose, the slime began covering her body. Velvet's right foot began moving in response as she was giggling at the slime's touch. It sensed she was liking it's touch, so it continued covering her body. She liked it's touch even though she was asleep and didn't know what was happening to her. Soon enough, the slime was covering most of her body. An extra thing the slime did was touch her ears softly which made her giggle/moan a little. Sensing that Velvet liked the touch, the slime continued to rub itself on and between her ears. Velvet moaned more and more at the touch until the slime covered her head.

Later, Velvet began waking up. When she opened her eyes enough, she saw she wasn't in her dorm room anymore, but rather in an abandoned building in Vale with the slime covering her body. "H-How did I get here?" She asked out loud.

"My little friend brought you here." Salem answered, walking to were she could be seen.

"S-Salem? W-What's going on?" Velvet asked nervously.

"Oh, it's not something you should worry about." Salem tried reassuring the bunny faunus.

"W-Why not?" Velvet nervously yet cutely asked.

"Because this is a gift from me to you." Salem smiled.

"W-Well, I-I...." Velvet couldn't finish as she was feeling a rising heat in her sensitive loins. "O-Oohhh..."

"You feel it, don't you?" Salem asked with a smirk and sultry tone. "A new feeling in your body that's wanting to take over? Do you want to pin me down and ravage my lips wit yours?" Velvet was indeed feeling a new rising feeling in her body: Desire. She wanted to take this woman, straddle her, and make out with her. A few minutes later, something in her mind seemed to snap as she leapt up, latched onto Salem, and smashed her lips onto hers.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Salem grinned as she and Velvet continued to make out. Velvet was all over the place as slime tentacles quickly sprouted and began fondling both warm bodies. The moaning coming from the two was loud as Velvet quickly got into the sexual act with faunus lust. The bunny faunus continued planting kisses all over Salem's face while Salem was fondling Velvet's cute body.

"I-I can't help myself. You're so perfect to me." Velvet managed to get out before diving back in on making out with Salem, her hands touching Salem's fine ass. Soon, the tentacles were plowing themselves in their pussies and assholes. "Yes! Oh, yes! This is what I wanted! So good!"

"I'm happy to provide!" Salem moaned. The slime was doing a very good job stimulating their bodies as Salem switched positions so that she was on top. A couple minutes later, they were moaning louder than before. Velvet proved to be sexually insatiable. 

"I want more! I want more! I want more of you, Salem!" Velvet screamed as she, with the slime's help, rubbed her body lovingly against Salem's.

"I will always be here to please and satiate you, Velvet Scarlatina!" Salem screamed back as they both came for the eighth time today. Their juices were once again spilling onto the floor. Cuddling next to each other on a nearby bed, Velvet still continued to plant kisses onto Salem. "My, my, my. You are quite the sexual bunny."

"It's thanks to this little cutie that the real me has found it's way out." Velvet rubbed one of the slime tentacles lovingly causing the slime as a whole to purr. The same tentacle put itself in Velvet's mouth where she sucked on it tenderly.

"You know, Velvet. I am willing to let you keep it as long as you start working on keeping your shyness down a notch." Salem offered.

"Oh, I will! I want this thing around. it actually feels kind of nice on me." Velvet smiled as a tentacle rubbed itself on her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Then let it continue to help you reveal your true self." Salem hugged Velvet who hugged back. Meeting Salem had changed everything for Velvet, but maybe this change will be for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or does this have potential? Please let me know in the comments.
> 
> If so, what should Velvet's slime abilities be?


End file.
